fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ipervasi Ile
Summary An original character by Wheelsecond. Ipervasi is a goddess of excess and hedonism—ultimately good-natured, but couldn't see for a long time that she was damaging the people she wanted to make happy. Only after falling in love with Flaranign, a god of health, is she now able to exercise her portfolio harmlessly. This character is inspired by Slaanesh, from Warhammer 40,000, but taken in a direction more in line with Wheelsecond's philosophies. Appearance Ipervasi is a short woman with flawless tan skin (except for a snake bite on her upper right arm) and luxurious curtains of red hair that reached her shoulders. Her figure has a few too many pounds on it for conventional beauty, though it somehow makes her look 'soft' instead of overweight. A faint white glow surrounds her. Usually she carries a green messenger bag and a coverless green book with gold trim. Her outfit usually includes a short-sleeved shirt and long skirt—typically green or red—and a pair of slippers, though sometimes she will wear more revealing outfits or go barefoot. Often her clothing will be dirtied with sweat or crumbs, from enthusiastic dancing or eating. Her avatars' appearances are the same, minus the glow and the book. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 7-A Name: Ipervasi Ile Gender: Female Age: Conceptually since the dawn of prosperity in civilization, but claims 643 years. Classification: Minor God Attack Potency: Room level (kicked a buffet table through a wall; threw a large carriage onto a roof) | Mountain level (Can create earthquake-like shocks by striking the ground. Stopped an empire-scale lycanthrope problem by scarring up the surface of the moon for a few days, one crater at a time) Range: 'Melee or thrown object | Line of sight with creation abilities 'Speed: Superhuman (~100 kmph) | Subsonic+ (~800 kmph) Durability: Wall level (Tanked a volley of arrows with mere scratches) | City level (Had to borrow the speed of the God of Lightning to reach the moon, hit it at over 2% of the speed of light, and only broke a few ribs for the trouble.) Stamina: 'Superhuman (Can handle ludicrous quantities of hedonistic pleasures and never seems to tire on a human scale) | Godlike, but limited (Had to take a few intermittent rests while wrecking the surface of the moon.) 'Lifting Strength: Olympian | Class G (Staggered while lifting a rock formation of a few dozen megatons) Striking Strength: Class KJ+ | Class PJ Standard Equipment: Messenger bag full of various types of drugs, food, and alcohol; book of musical scores; hairbrush Intelligence: '''Bright | Bright '''Weakness: Temptation, Cold iron or silver weaponry Powers and Abilities: Enhanced Physical Attributes, Hedonism, Influence Towards Excess, Nigh-Immunity to Poison, Portfolio | Avatars, Creation, Enhance Worshippers, Enhanced Physical Attributes, Glow, Godly Realm, Hedonism, Low-Altitude Flight, Influence Towards Excess, Nigh-Immunity to Poison, Portfolio, Regeneration Key: Godly Avatar '''| '''God Natural Abilities Because Ipervasi's avatars are basically weaker and expendable versions of herself, they have similar abilities on a smaller scale. Godly Avatar * Enhanced Physical Attributes: Better punching, speed, durability, etc. The standard suite of physical oomph. * Hedonism: Ipervasi has extreme endurance when having a good time. She can drink just about anyone under the table, dance the night away, win almost any eating contest, take drug doses that would kill normal mortals, etc.. * Influence towards Excess: Just by Ipervasi walking into a room, everyone inside will become more hedonistic and with a greater physical capacity to enjoy their pleasures, roughly doubling the amount of their vice they can deal with. She can focus her attention on someone to triple that instead. For example, someone who's danced for hours into exhaustion can get right back up as soon as Ipervasi shows up and do it all over again. After associating herself with Flaranign, this isn't even damaging to a person's body anymore. With attentiveness to one's mental state and some self-control, even an ordinary mortal can prevent this ability from working on themselves. * High-Immunity to Poison: It's unlikely that any toxin can actually do any more to her than her drug habits, though extreme substances such as ricin, botulism, and VX can put her down. * Portfolio: Ipervasi is dimly aware of all hedonism and excess going on within one mile of herself. She uses this ability to seek out parties. God * Avatars: Ipervasi can have up to three avatars roaming around and partying at once. If one is destroyed, she can just make a new one with a few minutes of work in her godly realm. * Creation: Ipervasi can effortlessly summon objects within line of sight if they'd be conductive to an awesome party or having a good time. Her favorite trick with this is to distract a partygoer so that when they look back towards whatever they were doing, the supply of their vice is refilled. * Enhance Worshippers If Ipervasi deems an ordinary mortal worshipper to be suitable, she can remotely fortify their body overnight, multiplying their stamina by a factor of five and their other physical attributes by two—which are expected to be used for whatever enjoyment they can figure to do with them. * Enhanced Physical Attributes: Even better punching, speed, durability, etc. * Glow: Eye-catching white light surrounds Ipervasi at all times, unless she wishes otherwise. * Godly Realm: A cave at the top of a small mountain where Ipervasi lives. Here, her creation abilities are improved, letting her summon basically whatever she wants. If she dies, her existing avatars all immediately know to go here. If they spend 24 hours in Ipervasi's realm, she is restored out of them, and then must spend some time resting—1 hour if three avatars showed up, 1 week if two showed up, and 1 year of if one made it. She can still remake avatars while resting. * Hedonism: Works just like with her avatars, except moreso, by a factor of 10. She can (and often does) drink a gallon of pure alcohol to show off. * Low-Altitude Flight: Levitation up to a few hundred feet and zipping around effortlessly. Poses are not necessary. * Influence Towards Excess: Works just like with her avatars, except that she can amplify a person's excesses to eight times their original level. If she focuses, this can go to a hundred times or more; it's not unheard of for her to nurture someone's drinking habits at a party until their blood contains more alcohol by volume than what they're drinking, and for them not to be even passed-out. A strong-willed mortal can control themselves to some degree in the presence of Ipervasi, though if she focuses on them, it's nigh-impossible to resist giving in. If the goddess of hedonism tells someone to enjoy themselves, who can say no? * High-Immunity to Poison: Works just like with her avatars, except moreso. She was once bitten by Death who had taken the form of a venomous snake, and survived the resulting month-long agony while in bed in her godly realm, albeit barely. * Portfolio: Ipervasi is acutely aware of all hedonism and excess going on within 200 miles of herself. * Regeneration: Ipervasi can heal extremely quickly—her broken ribs took only a few minutes to be functional again after hitting the moon. With time, she can supposedly fully heal from almost anything that doesn't kill her, with a few exceptions. The bite mark on her upper right arm, from her run-in with Death, is a permanent scar. Even her avatars all have it, and it seems to be utterly un-healable. Equipment * Messenger Bag: Her avatars can't create whatever they want, so they carry around things to snack on in a bag like this. * Book of Musical Scores: This divine artifact was acquired from a Muse as payment for when Ipervasi provided refreshments to a divine concert. Opening this book will play whatever music is printed on the current score it's opened to, from the beginning and at a situationally-appropriate volume. * Hairbrush: Nonmagical and ordinary. Ipervasi takes care of her hair, so she carries one of these around. Forms * Avatar: Gods can create avatars, and Ipervasi is no exception. They're much weaker than the gods themselves, and act semi-independently, even though they're extensions of the deity and are under their absolute command if it comes down to that. * God: The real deal. Avatars are somewhat comparable to humans in power level. Gods are not. Notable Attacks and Techniques Ipervasi is not a god of anything combat-related, so she doesn't bother with fighting techniques. Ipervasi prefers other solutions to problems, such as taking out differences over an unnecessarily large meal, or inviting them to a party and seeing if they accept the goodwill. If someone absolutely needs to die, however, she'll usually saturate the air around them with drug particles to kill them, render them unfit for combat, or at least weaken them. If that doesn't work, she will apply raw brute force and speed, using a scrappy fighting style arising from 600+ years of physical intuition. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Wheelseconds Pages